Timeline (LOTSG)
The events of Legend of the Saiyan God span many years and many separate universes. In addition, Universe-20 (K) and Universe-7 (B) (The universe that Kaestos originates from and the one holding Goku and the Z-Warriors respectively) are known to have time differences. While one hour in Universe-K is equivalent to one hour in Universe-B, an outside observer would notice that Universe-K is sped up in comparison. As a result, Age 829 in Universe-K takes place roughly two years before Age 780 in Universe-B. It is unknown if Universe-G, Universe-C, and Universe-D (The universes of Gowasu, Champa, and Demigra respectively) have similar time differences. There are three known true doppelgangers between, them being alternate versions of Zero, Dabura, and the Grand Kai. There are no doppelgangers of the former or current King of All, nor the Time Deity. Multiverse Events Before Existence Kar'Zol'Anthan exists and creates the Multiverse, defining it and becoming the first King of All. Kar'Zol'Anthan creates the first 50 universes, the Afterlives, the Gold Palace, and many lifeforms including the first Mortals and Gods of Creation and Destruction. Kar'Zol'Anthan's rule is stated to be fair and kind. 35 Billion years ago After many billions of years, Kar'Zol'Anthan gives iTs position and role to Zenthos, the first Grand Priest to become King of All. He keeps Kar'Zol'Anthan's Creator and Destroyers, though alters their rules slightly. Zenthos creates the second 50 universes and allows the first 50 to renew. His rule is described as preferring the strong and being ultimately dispassionate, but not cruel, to the weak. 25 Billion years ago Zenthos gives his title and status of King of All to his Grand Priest, Galanova, whose creates a third set of 50 universes. Her type of Creator and Destroyer deity remain unchanged from Zenthos'. Her rule is stated to be similar to Kar'Zol'Anthan's. 10 Billion years ago Zen-Oh is given the title and status of King of All by Galanova and renews the 150 existing universes, crafts his type of Creator and Destroyer Deities, and creates the latest set of 50 universes which include Universe 7 (B) and Universe 6 ©. Events of Universe-20 (K) 'Age 730' Bruse's father is born. 'Age 731' Mathazar's father is born. 'Age 732' Bruse's mother is born. 'Age 737' Planet Vegeta is destroyed by a meteor shower, with the asteroids being durable enough to withstand the Saiyan attempts to destroy the field. Only a handful of Saiyans remain, with Kaestos' grandfather among them and settling on Dragonworld with his future mate not far behind. 'Age 763' Zero is born on Planet Frost with an unusually high power level. 'Age 771' Bruse is born in March. Chaya is born in June. 'Age 772' Mathazar is born. 'Age 774 ' Zero, at 11 years old, kills the previous leaders of the World Trade Organization and assumes leadership of the galactic power. 'Age 785' The second iteration of the Z-Warriors is formed from the strongest fighters on the planet, with 3 Saiyans being among their numbers along with 2 Namekians and 4 incredibly strong humans. Each of the Z-Warriors holds extremely high power levels and the humans are able to use a technique similar to Kaio-Ken to augment their power at least 5 times. The strongest humans are able to keep up with the Saiyans and Namekians. 'Age 800' Zero sends an elite battalion to secure Dragonworld, however, they are beaten back with only a few returning by the Z-Warriors of that era, which includes Kaestos' parents and Mathazar. 'Age 803' Kaestos is born in his parent's home and is noted to have incredible power and potential by the world's current Kami. 'Age 807' At 4 years old Kaestos begins training with his parents. 'Age 810' The Z-Warriors welcome Kaestos into their fold as the first of the 3rd generation. 'Age 813' Kaestos' parents fight and destroy an Android threat at the cost of their lives, resulting in him transforming into a Super Saiyan from the grief and being semi-adopted by Mathazar, who was considered a brother by his father. 'Age 816' All Z-Warriors, which at this time only include Saiyans or Saiyan Hybrids, have attained Super Saiyan 2; Kaestos is excluded as he doesn't have the appropriate trigger. Instead, he trains twice as hard and masters the initial state and mitigates some of the flaws in the Grade Two and Grade Three power increases to compensate. Kaestos manages to keep up with the others because of this, despite not having access to Super Saiyan 2. 'Age 820' A second invasion led by Zero by the Galactic Trade Organization begins, which results in Zero wearing down the Z-Warriors with his elite forces before killing all but Kaestos. Kaestos attains both Super Saiyan 2 and 3 just before his fight against Zero due to being taunted by the tyrant with the mutilated corpses of the Z-Warriors, along with directly seeing Mathazar nearly killed by Zero. As Mathazar dies he makes Kaestos promise to continue protecting Dragonworld. 'Age 823' Kaestos spends the better part of 3 years mastering his new transformations and training to become stronger. Around this time he also moves to an isolated area near the mountain range. 'July 3rd' Weeks after mastering Super Saiyan 3s power and reducing the power drain to manageable levels the world was attacked by a galactic parasite, its tough hide made it almost indestructible from the outside. Dragonworld's military forces attempt to attack the creature, though they cannot harm or even annoy it and around one hundred soldiers give their lives against it. Kaestos fights the creaute and finds it unable to be damaged. Trying to damage it any way he can, Kaestos enters Super Saiyan 3 Grade 3, and with a Super Explosive Wave near its heart the creature dies from having its heart badly damaged. 'July 12th' A little over one week after the creature's defeat a group of androids is sent after Kaestos. Kaestos tries to enter Super Saiyan 3 but they rapidly drain his energy and nearly kill him, he just barely escaping with his life. 'July 20th' Determined to stop the Human Supremacist Androids, Kaestos finds out how to contain his energy within his body and masters it to the point that he can enter Super Saiyan while preventing the Androids from sucking up his power. He fights the Androids but is unable to actually match them and retreats. 'July 26th' Kaestos further masters the energy containing technique and fights the Androids as a Super Saiyan 2, destroying two of them. 'August 5th' Finally perfecting the technique's usage as a Super Saiyan 3, Kaestos destroys the remaining Human Supremacist Androids, later finding the people who built the Androids alongside the World Police Force and sending them to jail. 'October 20th' Two months later, Kaestos sensed the Demonic Trio of Towa, Mira, and Dabura. Upon being attacked by the three Kaestos used all his power in an attempt to defeat them but was beaten down and nearly killed. Kaestos was saved by the Grand Supreme Kai, who is the only known Supreme Kai of his universe, as he realized the danger the three demons posed to the universe. Realizing Kaestos might be the only one able to stop them, he spent 20 hours using a ritual to fully unlock the Half-Saiyan's potential before sending him to Dragonworld again. Kaestos was sent back and immediately turned the tables on the demons, even after Mira's power was augmented by the other two channeling theirs into him by briefly using some of his Ultimate Super Saiyan power. Before he could finish the three off Kaestos saw them kneel as Demigra, the Demon God, had broken free from his imprisonment due to their efforts. Kaestos briefly fought Demigra after fully transforming into his Ultimate Super Saiyan state, however, he was once again beaten and nearly killed. The Supreme Kai lent his aid again and sent the spirits of his deceased comrades to give him their energy. The five saiyans gave their power to the sixth, unknowingly performing the Saiyan God ritual and attaining a divine state and fight Demigra to a draw, eventually causing him to retreat. Kaestos exited the form and managed to retain the godly power, achieving a new base state he referred to as Beyond Saiyan God. 'Age 824' He was later approached by Rum, the attendant, and martial arts master of Vod, who informed him that Demigra had been weaker than normal during their fight which allowed Kaesots to match him. He also mentioned that Kaestos held a God Ki of .05 in his Beyond Saiyan God state. Rum offered to mentor Kaestos and train him to use the new power properly, which was immediately taken up. 'Age 825' One year into his training Kaestos was informed by Rum that Zero was causing a ruckus in Hell. Kaestos was sent to deal with the threat and tested his new power, a God Ki of 5, and form, Super Saiyan God, against Zero's Ultimate Evolution. Zero found that even though this golden form augmented his power to a God Ki of 11 he couldn't defeat Kaestos, as while the Saiyan only had a God Ki of 10 his mastery of the form allowed him to outlast Zero. Kaestos defeated Zero and intended to try destroying his soul, however, he was prevented from doing so by the deceased Z-Warriors and his parents, who talked him down. Rum appeared and promised to put Zero in an area of Hell that the Frost Demon would be unable to break free from, citing his reason for doing so was to keep Kaestos focused on his training. He later made peace with and found closure with the Z-Warriors, finally starting to move past the trauma he had experienced years earlier. 'Age 829' Kaestos completed his five years of training with Rum during this year and challenged Demigra, both finding that the other had trained and gained incredible power. Initially Kaestos entered Super Saiyan God 2 to challenge Demigra's full power, being evenly matched at a God Ki of 50; eventually, their fight escalated and caused Kaestos to enter Super Saiyan God 3 with Demigra responding with his own Demon God Dragon form. Their fight continued until both were exhausted, however, Kaestos prevailed due to the intervention of Rum, who took advantage of a weakened and distracted Demigra to injure him, allowing Kaestos to take advantage and badly damage his enemy. However, Demigra's own attempt to kill Kaestos, while severely weakened, did indeed hit his opponent and sent him hurtling through space and time. Demigra is driven off by Rum and Vod, retreating to another universe entirely. The Demon Trio go into hiding at this point with Vod and Rum returning to their roles. Events of Universe-19 (D) '500,000 Before Age' Demigra of Universe-K appears shortly after his fight against Kaestos and slaughters all of the higher gods of this universe, he then takes over the Demon Realm as the Demon God and merges it with the normal Universe and the Otherworld. He searches throughout the Multiverse, looking for wherever Kaestos was sent. Events of the Universe-7 (B) '5 Million Before Age' Kaestos appears after having been sent through time to the planet of the Supreme Kais, encountering Kid Buu and the Western Supreme Kai during their fight. While greatly injured and exhausted he is still capable enough to help drive off Kid Buu, but sadly the Kai is killed in the fight. Allie is "born" shortly afterward from the arm of Kid Buu, which was severed and rendered inert by a God Ki attack from Kaestos, along with the blood of the deceased Supreme Kai. Kaestos and Allie live together for roughly a week while he recovers and observes her behavior for any deceit, eventually, the only remaining Supreme Kai, the Eastern Supreme Kai, and his assistant Kibito discover the two. Kaestos eventually becomes an Honorary Supreme Kai. An unknown individual travels through time from Age 760 and takes cell samples from Kaestos and the Western Surpeme Kai. 'Unknown Age(s)' Shortly after his appearance in the Universe-B Kaestos became biologically immortal. Becoming an honorary Supreme Kai, Kaestos begins to assist the Eastern Supreme Kai in his duties. 'Vacation on Wagashi' Long before the destruction of Planet Vegeta Kaestos and Allie appear on Planet Wagashi, intending to spend a sort of vacation there with Kaestos checking in under the name Monaka. Shortly after settling in they encounter Beerus, who intends to destroy the planet. Allie attempts to stop Beerus however she is entirely outmatched and defeated by the God of Destruction, this action enrages Kaestos, who unknowingly enters Godly Super Saiyan and gives the Destroyer a good fight; at the end of their battle Beerus chose to not destroy the planet. At some point after this conflict, Kaestos and Allie admitted their feelings of one another and married, and the legend of Monaka would result in many a Wagashi-seijin being named after the hero of legend. Due to many, many years of peace Kaestos became lax about his training regimen and his power dropped drastically while Allie's power increased a fair amount. By the time of Age 700, the formerly insane levels of power Kaestos had degraded to the point that he was incapable of using his God Ki at all and his normal Ki in Ultimate Super Saiyan was only twice that of Super Saiyan Vegeto. 'Age 737' Planet Vegeta is destroyed by Freeza, resulting in only a handful of Saiyans surviving with the one who would be named Goku among the few, with Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Broly, Paragus, Tarble, and Turles being the last of their race. 'Age 762' Prime Zero is born, however, his family was killed by King Cold shortly before the events on Namek occur with the orphaned Frost Demon being sent to an Orphanage on another planet. The conflicts on Namek occur and Goku enters Super Saiyan in order to kill Freeza in revenge for his best friend Krillin. From his home Kaestos senses another Super Saiyan come into existence and plans to look for him. 'Age 763' While searching for the new Super Saiyan Kaestos comes across the planet the orphaned Zero was sent. Initially overcome with the trauma associated with his version of Zero, Kaestos changed his mind instantly after seeing the innocent creature and left. After consolting with Allie, the two decide to adopt Z as their son. 'Age 764' Kaestos discovers where the Super Saiyan originates from and heads to Dragonworld, suppressing the majority of his power before appearing after Future Trunks did, during the wait for Goku, meeting the Z-Warriors shortly before Goku landed. 'Age 764-767' The Z-Warriors train to prepare for their fight against the Androids. Kaestos encounters and adopts the alternate universe counterpart of Zero with Allie. 'Age 767' 'May 12' Android #19 and #20 appear and are confronted by the Z-Warriors. Goku is afflicted with the Heart Virus during the fight and is defeated by Android 19. Vegeta appears and transforms into a Super Saiyan, defeating Android #19 with ease and chasing after Android #20. The other Z-Warriors follow him and Android 20 later sneaks up Piccolo, who easily overwhelms the Android. Future Trunks also returns to help. Android #20 once again escapes and activates Android #17 and #18, who go against his orders and activate Android #16 before killing Dr. Gero. Vegeta goes after the newly awoken Androids and fights #18 but is easily defeated by her. Future Trunks attempts to intervene but is taken out by Android #17 along with all other Z-Warriors. The Androids leave after claiming their only goal is to kill Goku, not the others, and the Z-Warriors retreat to lick their wounds and prepare for the inevitable rematch against them. Piccolo goes to the Lookout and later fuses with Kami, he finds out about Cell and his plans but is unable to kill the future bio-android due to him using Solar Flare to escape. A few of the Z-Warriors go and chase Cell while Piccolo goes to find the Androids, intent to destroy them before Cell can absorb them. 'May 14' 'Kaestos is called by the Supreme Kai to assist him in his Creation role to make new life in Universe 7, which requires one week to complete. At the same time he is asked to check in with King Yemma because Hell's Evil Purifier has been acting strangely. 'May 15 Goku overcomes the Heart Virus with the future medicine and later finds Vegeta, telling him about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta and Future Trunks go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and train for one day outside, one year inside. 'May 16' Piccolo locates the Androids with Piccolo attempting to destroy Android #17, however, Cell finds them and briefly fights against Android #16 before managing to absorb #17 and achieving a Semi-Perfect form. Android #18 and #16 run and hide out in an Archipelago with Semi-Perfect Cell chasing them. Vegeta and Trunks leave the Time Chamber and confront Semi-Perfect Cell, Vegeta uses 2nd Grade Super Saiyan and dominates the fight against Cell, but lets him absorb #18 to present a greater challenge. Perfect Cell easily defeats Vegeta despite him using the Final Flash and fights 3rd Grade Super Saiyan Future Trunks, defeating him due to being faster. 'May 17' Cell announces his intention to have a battle royale for the fate of the world called the "Cell Games" in one week. Gohan and Goku exit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo enters it. 'May 18' Piccolo exits the Chamber, Vegeta enters again without Trunks this time. Gohan turns eleven. 'May 19' Vegeta exits the Chamber, Future Trunks enters it again. Dende becomes the Guardian of Dragonworld. Cell destroys the army sent to attack him with ease. 'May 20' Future Trunks exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. 'May 21' Shin and Kaestos complete their task. 'May 26' Cell Games begin, Goku eventually forfeits to Cell after realizing he can't win and has Gohan fight him. Gohan tells Cell that when absolutely furious he gains incredible power, and to wake that power up Cell creates multiple Cell Jrs to torment the Z-Warriors. Android #16 is destroyed by Cell, prompting Gohan to go Super Saiyan 2 and destroy the Cell Jrs and decimate Cell himself until he spits up Android #18 and reverts to his Semi-Perfect form. Cell attempts to detonate himself to blow up the Dragonworld but is prevented from doing so by Goku. Cell survives the explosion and returns in a Super Perfect Form, killing Future Trunks. Gohan's arm is damaged and his power is halved while saving Vegeta from Cell. Super Perfect Cell is defeated by a Father-Son Kamehameha from Gohan and Goku's Spirit, Vegeta pushing him off guard and allowing Gohan to destroy Cell entirely. 'Between Age 767 and 774' 'Age 767, December' The Space Pirate Bojack and his minions attack Dragonworld, facing off against the Z-Warriors with all the minions dying to Future Trunks, Gohan, and Bojack himself. Goku breaks Afterlife law by teleporting to his son in his time of need. Kentas is cloned from cells belonging to Kaestos and the Western Supreme Kai. 'Age 768' Android #18 and Krillin get married, having Marron afterward. Android #17 begins studying to become a teacher. 'Age 770; January' Vegeta attains Super Saiyan 2. 'Age 770; September' Hell's Evil Purifier suffers a cataclysmic breakdown due to the incompetence of its cleaner, who is possessed by the demon Janemba. Kaestos arrives in Hell to deal with the situation, having to pull out Super Saiyan 3 and using the Ascended Super Saiyan form to fight off Janemba. Janemba is weakened enough to exorcise it and place it into a secure location in Hell. 'Age 773' Gohan begins attending Orange Star Highschool and completes his First Year. Kaestos and Allie's adoptive son Zero begins training with them. 'Age 774' 'April 7' Gohan begins his second year at Orange Star Highschool. Gohan becomes Great Saiyaman so he can fight crime in the city while maintaining his anonymity. 'April 9' Videl discovers that Gohan is Great Saiyaman and agrees to keep his identity a secret if he teaches her how to fly, and competes in the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament. Goten and Gohan have their own training session and Goten reveals he can become a Super Saiyan as well, becoming the youngest Super Saiyan among the Z-Warriors. 'April 10' Videl begins her training with Gohan. 'April 11' Vegeta trains with Trunks and discovers his son can transform into a Super Saiyan. 'April 13' Z travels to Dragonworld and meets Trunks and Goten, playing an intense game of tag that eventually gets out of hand and draws the attention of Gohan. Kaestos arrives on Dragonworld to collect Z and meets with Gohan again for the first time in almost ten years, saying he has occasionally seen Goku in the Afterlife and passes a few messages along. 'April 20' Videl masters the flying technique. 'May 3' Gohan informs Vegeta that Goku will be returning for the upcoming World Tournament. 'May 4' Zero accesses the Super Evolution while training with Allie; he keeps it a secret from his father. 'May 7' Goku gets one day to be among the living for the 25th World Tournament, Z also arrives to spend some time with his friends. The Supreme Kai, Kibito, and Kaestos appear during the World Tournament. Kaestos refuses to reveal anything about his associates. Videl is nearly killed during the tournament but saved by a Senzu Bean. Gohan's power is drained after he is restrained by the Surpeme Kai, Kaestos prevents any intervention from the Z-Warriors. The Supreme Kai reveals the existence of Majin Buu to the Z-Warriors, and explains his actions to them. Gohan's power is nearly enough to revive Majin Buu, but falls short of doing so. Goku fights against Yakon and defeats him by overloading the light absorbing creature with his SS2 energy. Vegeta defeats Cui without transforming easily. Gohan fights Dabura as an equal in his SS1 state, and while SS2 he easily overwhelms the Demon King, however, Dabura is saved by Babidi. Vegeta is corrupted by Babidi's magic and fights Goku as an equal when they are both SS2, eventually reviving Majin Buu with their energy. SS2 Gohan fights Majin Buu and is defeated, nearly being killed by the monster but is saved by Shin, who is in turn saved from Buu by Kaestos. Alongside Kibito, Kaestos brings them all to the Sacred World of the Kais. Gohan is presented with the task of pulling the Z-Sword out of its pedestal by Kibito and Shin. Vegeta tricks Goku and goes to fight Majin Buu alone, but even with his suicidal Final Explosion he in unable to destroy the monster. Before his death, Vegeta hugs Trunks for the first time and says he is proud of him. Goku wakes up and starts to teach Goten and Trunks the Metamoran Fusion technique. Kaestos arrives on the Lookout and begins using the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, saying he intends to get as fit as possible for the fight with Buu. Giving Piccolo the task of training Goten and Trunks in the Metamoran Fusion technique due to the needing to grab the Dragon Radar, Goku goes to stall Majin Buu and Babidi while Trunks retrieves it from West City. In order to fight against Buu, Goku enters a Super Saiyan 3 and dominates the fight against Majin Buu long enough for Trunks to find the Dragon Radar. Goku returns to the afterlife as he burned through the remaining time using the SS3 form, but not before showing Goten and Trunks how he accesses the form and entrusting Piccolo and Krillin with the younger generation's training. Gohan trains with the Z-Sword and gains a significant amount of power, however, it still isn't enough to defeat Majin Buu. Goku appears in the Sacred World and shortly afterward the Z-Sword is broken by Katchin, the strongest material in the universe. The Old Kai is released from the blade and starts unlocking Gohan's potential. Potara Fusion is explained, with Shin and Kibito hastily performing it and becoming Kibito Kai in the process. Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks, however, due to the fusion messing around he doesn't get the chance to fight Majin Buu. Mr. Satan goes to try and kill Buu but ends up befriending the creature, teaching him morals and that killing innocent people is wrong. Majin Buu promises to never kill another innocent person again. Majin Buu and Mr. Satan's dog Bee is hurt by criminals, which results in Majin Buu splitting into his good and evil halves. Evil Buu wins their fight and absorbs Majin Buu, becoming Super Buu in the process and gaining a massive powerup. 'May 8 ' Kaestos exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, having primarily worked on regaining his former levels of stamina for one year. Piccolo sends Goten and Trunks into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where they train for a few weeks, gaining power individually and working to unlock the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Super Buu rushes for the Lookout, however, he is intercepted by Kaestos who challenges the Majin to a fight. Entering Ascended Super Saiyan 3, he contends with Super Buu and with a combination of Unending Revolution and Fatal Journey almost manages to kill the Majin before taking a breather. Super Buu in his anger, unleashes his full power in a titantic explosive wave. Dragonworld is destroyed with all inhabitants killed, Goten and Trunks are brought to the Sacred World of the Kais by Kaestos. 'September' Shenron erases the world's memories of Buu, allowing the innocent Majin Buu to live in peace. 'Age 778' Gohan and Videl get married, Videl becomes pregnant with Pan. Pilaf, Mai, and Shu use the Dragon Balls to wish for their youth but accidentally become too young, around Trunks and Goten's age. 'February 9' Kentas, the genetic clone of Kaestos and the Western Supreme Kai, attempts to assassinate Kaestos. Kentas is seemingly talked down by Kaestos, but tries one last desperate attack. He is hit extremely hard by the older part-Saiyan and knocked unconscious. 'February 10' Kentas wakes up in Kaestos' home. The two talk and Kaestos promises to protect his clone from whoever he is so afraid of; he also offers to look after the pre-teen. 'Febuary 15' Z and Kaestos have a sparring session while Allie spars with Kentas. Z and Kentas have their own sparring match afterward. 'August 18' The God of Destruction Beerus wakes up and searches for the prophesied Saiyan God, a warrior strong enough to challenge him. Beerus meets with Goku on King Kai's world and fights against Super Saiyan 3 Goku, dealing alarming damage to the powerful warrior with a finger flick and instantly knocking him out with a light neck chop. Beerus goes to Dragonworld and Vegeta is desperate to keep him appeased. Majin Buu refuses to share some pudding which results in the God of Destruction being angered and assaulting Buu with everyone else attempting to take him down. Gohan briefly attains Ultimate Super Saiyan when attacking Beerus but cannot hold the form. Beerus is actually impressed by the power Gohan demonstrates as a mortal. The God of Destruction defeats the Z-Warriors with ease before sensing God ki from a visiting Kaestos, calling him the Saiyan God he was searching for and recognizing him from many years ago. Kaestos admits that he has God ki but is currently unable to access it due to lack of training, but informs him that there is a way to make a new Saiyan God that could potentially challenge Beerus. Goku appears just as everyone askes how to make a Saiyan God, Kaestos informs them of how it happened to him and they attempt the ritual, however, it fails due to Kaestos' ki not being compatible due to being a Saiyan God already. Videl reveals she is pregnant and the not yet born Pan's ki is considered an option, Kaestos confirms that it would work and assures her that it wouldn't harm the baby in the slightest. Goku becomes a Saiyan God and fights Beerus but is unable to defeat him, Kaestos notes that Goku is weaker than he was in the form for the first time but lists some factors that could be the cause. The form fades but Goku manages to retain most of the power for a time. Beerus wins and pretends to be too tired to destroy the Dragonworld, leaving while only destroying a bit of dirt to keep up appearances. 'Age 779' Pan is born. Kaestos begins training with Gohan and Piccolo to regain his power and help the two of them become stronger. Gohan learns how to use Ultimate Super Saiyan at will. Vegeta is brought by Whis to Beerus' planet so he can also gain God ki, he trains there for six months before Goku is also brought to the planet. Goku and Vegeta attain Super Saiyan God. Freeza is revived and trains for the first time in his life, gaining his Ultimate Evolution. He invades Dragonworld with the intention of getting revenge on Goku. The Z-Warriors unite to stop Freeza while Goku and Vegeta are unaware of this event as they are on Beerus' planet. After defeating Freeza's army, Gohan enters Ultimate Super Saiyan and matches 10% of the Tyrant's power, but is defeated when Freeza uses 15% of his power and nearly kills Gohan. Piccolo saves Gohan's life but is killed by a single attack from Freeza. Kaestos manages to revive him and protect the two from further harm, healing the critically injured Gohan with the only burst of God Ki he is able to use at that time. Kaestos enters Ultimate Super Saiyan and matches 30% of Freeza's power, however, he uses Kaio-Ken X3 and pushes Freeza to 100% in order to outmatch Kaestos. Kaestos raises the Kaio-ken to x20 for a brief moment and unleashes a devastating combo on Freeza. Kaestos' energy is completely drained and Freeza survives with a bruised rib and ego. Gohan pushes his power to the absolute limit he can handle to give Goku a beacon to use Instant Transmission on, bringing the two Saiyan Gods to Dragonworld immediately. Freeza's only remaining henchman heals him back to full health and power at the expense of their last healing chamber. Freeza fights Goku and the two eventually transform, however, the tyrant's might is superior to Goku's and he dominates their battle. Whis and Beerus appear but don't intervene. Goku and Freeza continue to fight until the flaw of the Ultimate Evolution, namely its massive stamina drain, becomes apparent and Freeza is pushed back. Goku lets his guard down and is nearly killed by a simple energy gauntlet shot. Vegeta steps in and fights Ultimate Evolution Freeza as a Super Saiyan God, however, Freeza is too exhausted to meaningfully fight him and reverts to his far weaker true form. After taunting the tyrant, Vegeta kills Freeza before he can destroy the Dragonworld. 'Age 780' 'February' Gohan discovers he has God ki and trains with Kaestos to master it, Kaestos himself also trains heavily to regain his lost power. Gohan is split between becoming stronger and being a family man, and eventually figures out time to do both. Piccolo also gains a great deal of strength during this time. 'June' God of Destruction Champa and his attendant Vados appear on Beerus' planet while Goku and Vegeta are there training, the tournament for Dragonworld is established between the two Gods of Destruction because of its delicious food. Beerus gets Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Z, and the Champion born on Wagashi named Monaka as his team while Champa has Frost, Hit, Auta Magetta, Cabba, and Botamo. Goku defeats Botamo by throwing him out of the ring due to his opponent being unharmed by any attacks but loses to Frost as the Frost Demon used poison to knock Goku out. Piccolo fights Frost but also loses to him, however, Frost's cheating is discovered with Goku and Piccolo being back in the tournament. Despite this Piccolo forfeits to Frost when Z asks him to so that he can fight his fellow Frost Demon. Zero fights and defeats Frost but forfeits to Auta Magetta. Vegeta fights Auta Magetta and defeats him as a Super Saiyan. He then fights Cabba and wins after turning into a Super Saiyan God. Vegeta then faces and loses to Hit due to his opponent's Timeskip and using Super Saiyan God during his fight with Cabba, resulting in the transformation being at 10% of its power. Goku faces Hit as a Saiyan God and manages to match him, however, Hit's Timeskip technique is a constant problem for him. Goku uses Super Saiyan God to surpass Hit's ability and in response Hit uses his full strength for a moment. Goku realizes that Hit cannot use his full power as he is an assassin in a tournament where killing isn't allowed and forfeits. The Wagashi native, Monaka, is sent to fight Hit but is halted by Kaestos, who reveals that while the name written on the tournament is indeed Monaka, it is written in the Half-Saiyan's handwriting and with the spelling way he used. This was a ploy on Beerus' part and is allowed by the Referee. Monaka sees Kaestos prove this to be true and stares in awe at the savior of Wagashi, who comments that if he actually applied himself as a warrior he had no doubt that Monaka could be very strong one day. Kaestos immediately transforms into Super Saiyan God, their fight began with Hit using his Timeskip, however, Kaestos used his Time Stop at the exact same instance. The two temporal abilities interfere with one another and force the two into a stopped time with the energy of both warriors draining rapidly. In order to win, Kaestos briefly goes Super Saiyan God 2 and knocks Hit out with a hard kick to the stomach, returning to the initial Super Saiyan God form just before time resumed. Universe-B is declared the winner of the tournament with Dragonworld staying in its place, Whis uses the Super Dragon Balls to restore Universe-C's Dragonworld and its population. 'July' Future Trunks arrives in a time machine, badly injured and unconscious. He is taken to recover by Bulma and when he wakes up he sees Goku and attacks him thinking he is another individual. When he calms down Trunks explains what has happened in the future timeline. Future Trunks explains what happened to the assembled Defenders of Dragonworld, and trains with Gohan, Z, and Kaestos when offered. Kaestos intentionally infuriates Trunks by bringing up his past failures while emanating God ki, allowing Trunks to subconsciously absorb and make use of it. Future Trunks gains God Ki, Z shows off his Super Evolution. Vegeta trains heavily in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the third time. Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks go to the future timeline to confront Goku Black. Vegeta fights Goku Black with both combatants going Super Saiyan, Vegeta is winning the fight and goes Super Saiyan God to end it faster. Category:Timeline Category:Kaestal